


Mana: The Forgotten Flame

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: Mana: The Forgotten Flame
Genre: Other, This is a book - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: A funky, normal upbeat story about the adventures of an elf. For sure. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to him.Maybe
Relationships: i guess - Relationship
Comments: 1





	Mana: The Forgotten Flame

"Jeffory Firath. Elf, mid teens, blonde, green eyes. Got it" the man spoke lazily, twirling his blade in his fingers. 

"Don't blow me off, Dariel. This kid is dangerous. You need to off him before he reaches the Mountainhomes, alright?" Spoke the other, a robed figure. "If he gets that far, Its doubtful we'll get another chance like this" she continued. "And beside, your being paid up front and afterwords, so put a little enthusiasm into it, hm?"

"Alright, Maria. Forgive me for not being very extatic at the thought of fighting a child. It just doesn't exactly seem like a particularly exciting job" He grabbed a bag of coin from the table. "Three thousand crown up front is a large sum though. I'll have it done before the month ends. This kid is as good as dead"

Midmorning, 17th of Peridot

An elven boy began to open his eyes, woken up by the sunlight streaming into his face. He sat up, and looked across his room to his calendar.

"Well, today is the day"

He hopped to his feet, and threw in some basic clothes, as tying on his boots. He walked to his desk, and pulled open a drawer. Inside, was a small, wrapped box.

"Today is the day." He said with a smile, slipping the box into a pouch, before strapping it to his belt. He also made sure to grab a small knife, and meager pouch of coins. Then, he strapped on his most prized possession. A leather should pad, that strapped around him and onto his belt. On the strap, it simply read "Firath". He looked at it softly.

"Todays the day, mother. I'm finally going to do my Rites"

He held his breath, as if waiting for a response.  
Nothing.  
"I love you too, Mother" he sighed, before walking out his door.  
He made his way down the stairs into the den, and looked around. His friends, Darjak and Maylain, passed out, in arm chairs on either side, each with something wrapped in cloth, and there was a cake sitting on the table.

"Thank you." He said, to his unconscious friends, as he went to grab a serving fork, and stabbed it into the cake. The screeching sound of metal on rock made him jump.

"Maylain made this one then" he laughed to himself, putting the fork down and opting instead for the kitchen, to grab a loaf of bread to eat.

As he took a bite, he checked the clock in the den.  
20 past 7.  
Off to work then, he thought, as he thrust open the door, letting the cool forest air hit him.

"Today is the day. And what a good day that is. Happy birthday to me."

From the roof of a nearby building, a small glint shined, from the lens of a telescope, trained on Jeffory. Behind it was a person, clad in a chain robe. They checked their contract.

He fit the description perfectly.


End file.
